winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venterrus Royal Families
The Venterrus Royal Families 'are all of the royal families that have ruled over the realm of Venterrus. The realm was once ruled over by two rival families, the Nymstrahs and Quynns, who ruled over their kingdoms in the sky and on land respectively. Nowadays, the realm is united under one monarchy which has consisted of the Cyqualo Royal Family ever since the Great Disaster's end 1850 years prior to the events of ''Sylph Squad. The Nymstrahs The Nymstrahs were the royal family that ruled over the kingdom of Venterrus and governed over the people who lived in the sky. No one knows when they started their reign, but many suspect that they were the first family to rule over the kingdom. The Nymstrahs were ultimately wiped out during the onset of the Great Disaster, which was caused by Uragan the Typhoon, the last Nymstrah king. Known Nymstrahs * 'Uragan the Typhoon: '''often described as a greedy tyrant, Uragan was the main cause behind the Great Disaster, as he had a small elite team of royal spies assassinate the Quynn King and his family. Uragan and his family ultimately end up being assassinated themselves as the realm descended into turmoil. The Quynns The Quynns were the royal family that ruled over the kingdom of Quynn and governed over the people who lived on the ground. Like the Nymstrahs, no one knows when they started their reign and many suspect that they were the first and only family to solely rule over the land-dwellers. The last remaining Quynns were all assassinated under the orders of Uragan the Typhoon, which ultimately led to his own assassination and the Great Disaster. The Cyqualos The Cyqualos are the most recent royal family and they have ruled over the whole realm of Venterrus as of 1850 years ago. Their reign started with Aeris Cyqualo once she was declared as the sole victor of the Great Disaster. After eventually uniting the realm, she was honored as their first and new Queen. The current members of the Cyqualo Royal Family still ruling include King Cakrav, Queen Asina, Prince Tenchi and Princess Tenko. There is also a strange phenomenon that occurs within the Cyqualo Royal Family where everyone born into the family is born within the month of January. Known Cyqualos |-|Aeris = :''Main Article: Aeris Cyqualo First Cyqualo Queen and first queen to reign over all of Venterrus after it had successfully been united. A former Sacred Sky Oracle and one of Uragan's spies, Aeris initially masqueraded as an ally to the people of the sky until she decimated both warring parties single-handedly. With that, she has often been credited with ending the Great Disaster and for establishing the first and only unified monarchy all on her own. Her reign is widely regarded as being very prosperous to the point of being miraculous, and many of her subjects gifted her with many things to show their gratitude. Of these gifts was included a staff that Aeris had blessed and recognized as a symbol of the new royal family. The staff is now known as the Cyqualo Royal Family Staff. In her later years, Aeris married a man named Terran and bore three daughters. |-|Terran = :Main Article: Terran Cyqualo First Cyqualo King through marriage and first king to reign over all of Venterrus once it had successfully united. After she had been recognised as the realm's newest queen, Aeris decided to marry an Eternal Earth Oracle that she came to know during her stay in Quynn. Though he assisted Aeris as much as he could, Terran has been described as being more of a figurehead, as many of the realm's inhabitants had regarded Aeris much like a that of a saint and still tend to believe that she did all of the rebuilding alone. Even though many still hold onto this belief, it has been proven that Terran had some hand in restoring the realm, acting as more of a personal adviser to his wife. He later took up the role of personal advisor for the next queen, his daughter Cyrris, after Aeris had finally passed. |-|Cyrris = :Main Article: Cyrris Cyqualo Eldest of Aeris and Terran's three daughters, second Cyqualo queen and second Cyqualo monarch. Obviously having big shoes to fill, Cyrris made it her life's mission to maintain the legacy of her mother's miraculous reign. She helped the realm establish connections with many other realms in the Magic Dimension, though, Venterrus had trouble maintaining these ties as it was still reeling from the Great Disaster. Speaking of the Great Disaster, Cyrris was also now responsible for seeking and snuffing out any rebellions and uprisings that threatened the unified monarchy. She has often been described as being an iron-fisted enforcer with a kind heart. Cyrris often credited her contributions to the realm to her father, as she felt that she could never have been a satisfactory ruler without his guidance. During her marriage, Cyrris bore three children: two daughters and a son. |-|Bertha = :Main Article: Bertha Cyqualo Eldest child of Cyrris, third Cyqualo queen and third Cyqualo monarch. Unlike her mother and grandmother, who described themselves to be elemental warriors, Bertha was the first within the royal family to declare herself as a witch. Contrary to how witches are often seen, Bertha was a warm, caring and admirable figure. She later earned the nickname of "The Realm Mother" due to how she would treat her subjects and her people as if she were their universal mother. Even in the present day, Bertha is seen as the embodiment of the ideal motherly figure and even the ideal witch. During her marriage, Bertha bore five children: four sons and a daughter. |-|Jun-Ho = :Main Article: Jun-Ho Cyqualo Eldest child of Bertha, first Cyqualo king by birth and fourth Cyqualo monarch. Though Jun-Ho shared a close bond with his mother and cared for her dearly, he felt as if he shared a mysterious bond to his grandmother, Cyrris. He held a such great amount of adoration for Cyrris' kind heart and iron fisted justice that he did his best to make his reign emulate hers. Though he could not be is disciplined as Cyrris, Jun-Ho took it upon himself to finish what she had tried to start: establish strong relations with other realms in the Magic Dimension. Jun-Ho was successful in doing so as his biggest achievement was establishing the strongest bond that Venterrus currently has: its bond is one with Linphea. The Venterrus-Linphea bond is made even more apparent with how Jun-Ho was the first in the Cyqualo Royal Family to marry outside of the realm; marrying a Linphean woman. To symbolize the strengthened ties to Linphea and to later honor the memory of his wife once she had passed, Jun-Ho had a large flowering dogwood tree planted in the castle gardens, where it still stands and blooms every Spring. During his blissful marriage, Jun-Ho had conceived two children: a son and daughter. |-|Yun = :Main Article: Yun Cyqualo Eldest child of Jun-Ho, second Cyqualo king by birth and fifth Cyqualo monarch. Much like his father, Yun held an immense amount of admiration and respect for his great-grandmother. Unfortunately, a month after his coronation, many rebel groups began springing up from the shadows, determined to destroy the peace that the Cyqualo Royal Family had been maintaining. Yun saw this as a chance to have his reign emulate much of Cyrris' in that he would stomp out rebellions that threatened the peace. However, he was much more ruthless in doing so. Yun showed no remorse for the rebel groups and anyone involved with them; even going so far as to view them as pigs that did not deserve any second chances. Yun would sentence all rebels to various executions without a trial once any of them were captured, however, to make matters worse, many people involved with the rebel groups were poor people forced into acting against the Royal Family by an entity that still remains unknown in the present day. When this news came to light, many of the people began seeing Yun as a tyrant; one that they believed was almost as terrifying as Uragan the Typhoon. They also feared that not even a monarchy left behind by Aeris could resist becoming drunk with power. Yun made many attempts to assure his people that they were safe but, unfortunately, the damage had been done – all Venterrans had feared him. Wracked with grief, disappointment and self-hatred, Yun ended his own life and left behind his only son to prematurely succeed him. |-| Hayate = :Main Article: Hayate Cyqualo Only child of Yun, third Cyqualo king by birth and sixth Cyqualo monarch. Due to his father's untimely death and his mother's inability to assume the throne after falling ill, Hayate was forced to take the throne at age 12. Though he was under a lot of pressure, Hayate fully accepted the role as king and surprised everyone with his extensive knowledge of the realm and its various politics. Once he had turned 19, he had established more schools, strengthened the military and allowed Quynn City to govern itself under a senate. Hayate never held any negative feelings towards his father, but he did believe that he was blinded by his determination to emulate the woman he greatly admired. In order to honor his father, Hayate picked up where Yun left off by cracking down on any attempts at a rebellion, though, he managed to remain open to the possibility of people being dragged into such acts unwillingly. Later on his life, Hayate had Yun's grave moved from an unknown location to under the flowering dogwood tree within the castle gardens. During his marriage, Hayate had conceived only one child, as his wife had passed away during childbirth and he never remarried. |-|Zeru = :Main Article: Zeru Cyqualo Only child of Hayate, fourth Cyqualo queen and seventh Cyqualo monarch. Much like her father, Zeru held a notable passion for knowledge and she was often described to always be reading or studying something. Zeru was also known for having a very androgynous appearance, one that would often confuse her admirers as many of them would mistake her for being a young man. Despite this, Zeru found herself faced with many suitors who were charmed by her intelligence and beauty. Within her first 3 years of taking the throne, Zeru had established many schools across the realm, improved off of the ones left by her father, and established more ties towards other realms. The most notable role that she had established was with the realm of Domino, as she got married to a man from Domino months after turning 35. Zeru valued productivity above all else and made sure not to get married until she felt content with her achievements. During her marriage, Zeru bore two sons. |-|Labyn = :Main Article: Labyn Cyqualo Eldest of Zeru's two sons, fourth Cyqualo king by birth and eighth Cyqualo monarch. Often described as a passive and soft-spoken man, Labyn also shared a love for knowledge with his mother and grandfather. He also seemed to have a rather strained relationship with his younger brother, Eccelyno, due to his preference for solitude. Labyn's fondness for solitude also made him appear antisocial to most of the castle servants, which caused them to prefer his more outgoing and sociable younger brother over him. During his reign, Labyn greatly improved on the school's his mother left behind and further strengthened the realm's ties to Domino as much as he could. He later founded a college in his family's honor with the hopes of teaching the denizens of their history in an unbiased way. This greatly angered Eccelyno as he wished to keep the Cyqualo name "pure" and their great-grandfather's shame to remain nonexistent. The two engaged in a short struggle for power where Labyn almost lost the throne due to many of the castle servants, local lords and dukes siding with Eccelyno. No one is completely sure as to what happened but the only thing that stands true is that Labyn was able to keep the throne and Eccelyno was later exiled for treason. Once he was sure that there was nothing to worry about concerning his brother, Labyn married a childhood friend of his and conceived three children: a son and two daughters. |-|Rinzen the First = :Main Article: Rinzen Cyqualo I Eldest child of Labyn, fifth Cyqualo king by birth and ninth Cyqualo monarch. Unlike the three monarchs before him, Rinzen was boisterous and energetic; remaining that way well into his adult years. He saw himself as "the perfect man" and "the perfect king" even though he was terribly thick-headed and hard to work with. Despite being terribly arrogant and loud, Rinzen was surprisingly more perceptive and clever that he let on. Rinzen is most known for temporarily leaving the throne to his sisters as he searched for his uncle in order to get answers that his mother and castle servants refused to provide. He held no animosity towards Eccelyno, or any of his ancestors, but he wanted to get the full story behind his and his father's feud. Rinzen managed to track Eccelyno to The Alluring Valley, only to find that his uncle had passed long before his coronation, however, Rinzen continued to explore the Valley, and later came across a village of harpies and sirens. He later returned to Venterrus to reclaim the throne and document his findings. He then published all of his notes and they are currently used to teach those attending colleges like the Cyqualo University of other magical beings in the realm. Rinzen ended up returning to the village of sirens and harpies, where he took a siren as his bride and conceived two sons with her. |-|Rinzen the Second = :Main Article: Rinzen Cyqualo II Eldest of Rinzen the First's two sons, sixth Cyqualo king by birth and tenth Cyqualo monarch. |-|Rinzen the Third = :Main Article: Rinzen Cyqualo III Eldest of Rinzen the Second's two sons, seventh Cyqualo king by birth and eleventh Cyqualo monarch. |-|Adina = :Main Article: Adina Cyqualo Eldest of Rinzen the Third's two daughters, fifth Cyqualo queen and twelfth Cyqualo monarch. |-|Sagara = :Main Article: Sagara Cyqualo Youngest of Rinzen the Third's two daughters, sixth Cyqualo queen and thirteenth Cyqualo monarch. |-|Jett = :Main Article: Jett Cyqualo Eldest of Sagara's children, eighth Cyqualo king and fourteenth Cyqualo monarch. |-|Cakrav = :Main Article: Cakrav Cyqualo Only child of Jett, current Cyqualo king and fifteenth Cyqualo monarch. |-|Asina = :Main Article: Asina Cyqualo Wife of King Cakrav, current Cyqualo queen and only known queen by marriage. |-|Tenchi & Tenko = :Main Articles: Tenchi Cyqualo and Tenko Cyqualo Twin children of Cakrav and Asina and current heirs to the throne. Cyqualo Royal Family Tree |-| TEXT VER.= Aeris Cyqualo -----+----- Terran Cyqualo | ------------------------------------ | | | Unnamed Man -----+----- Cyrris Cyqualo Unnamed Woman Unnamed Woman | ------------------------------------ | | | Unnamed Man -----+----- Bertha Cyqualo Unnamed Man Unnamed Woman | --------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | Linphean Woman -----+----- Jun-Ho Cyqualo Unnamed Man Unnamed Man Unnamed Man Unnamed Woman | ---------------------- | | Unnamed Woman -----+----- Yun Cyqualo Unnamed Woman | Hayate Cyqualo -----+----- Unnamed Woman | Zeru Cyqualo -----+----- Dominian Man | --------------- | | Unnamed Woman -----+----- Labyn Cyqualo Eccelyno Cyqualo | --------------------------------------- | | | Unnamed Siren -----+----- Rinzen Cyqualo I Unnamed Woman Unnamed Woman | ----------------------------- | | Unnamed Woman -----+----- Rinzen Cyqualo II Unnamed Man | --------------------------------- | | Androsian Woman -----+----- Rinzen Cyqualo III Unnamed Man | ---------------------- | | Aaron ----+---- Adina Cyqualo Sagara Cyqualo -----+----- Unnamed Man | ------------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | | | Unnamed Woman -----+----- Jett Cyqualo Unnamed Man Unnamed Man Unnamed Man Unnamed Woman Unnamed Woman | Cakrav Cyqualo -----+----- Asina Cyqualo | ------------- | | Tenchi Cyqualo Tenko Cyqualo |-| VISUAL VER. = Trivia * The '''Nymstrah family name comes from the word nimbostratus, which is a type of cloud that signals heavy rains. * Uragan's name is the Russian word for hurricane. * The Quynn family name comes from the name Quinn, which can mean either wise, counsel or intelligent is four to five languages. * The Quynn Royal Family is the only royal family in the realm where none of the monarchs' names are known. * The Cyqualo family name is a combination of the words cyclone and quake. * Aeris' name is a combination of the Greek prefix aer-'', which is often used in words pertaining to air, and the name '''Eris, which means strife in Greek and is the name of the Greek Goddess of Chaos. Ironically, the Greek Goddess Eris is most known for causing chaos and strife, whereas Aeris ended the chaotic war known as The Great Disaster. * Cyrris' name comes from the word cirrus, which is a type of cloud that often appears very thin and wispy. The cloud type gets its name from the Latin word '''''cirrus, which means "a ringlet" or "a curling lock of hair." * Bertha's name is an anagram of the word breath. It also comes from the Old High German name Berhta, meaning bright one. * Jun-Ho's name can mean a combination of things like handsome sky(俊昊). * Yun's name means cloud(云). * Hayate's name means either sudden or sound of the wind(颯) or gale(疾風). * Zeru's name is a masculine name that means sky '''in Basque. * Labyn's name is a variation of the name '''Laban, which means white. * Eccelyno's name is a masculine Italian name that means "one who is like his father." * The name Rinzen is a Tibetan name that means holder of intellect. * Adina's name is means good, voluptuous, and beautiful. * The name Sagara is a feminine Hindi name that means sea. * Aeris, Adina and Cakrav are the only members of the Royal Family whose spouses are known by name, while Jun-Ho, Zeru and Rinzen the Third's spouses are all known solely for whichever realm they hail from. * Eccelyno and Adina are the only members of the family to leave, though, Eccelyno had faced exile whereas Adina willingly left to be with the one she loved. * Adina is the only known Cyqualo Queen to prematurely abdicate the throne while still alive, which also makes Sagara the first and only Cyqualo Queen who was not originally the first-born child. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters (Sylph Squad) Category:Venterrus Category:Royalty Category:Fairies Category:Wizards Category:Witches